kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Arendur
History Originally a small, unnamed mining town in the Final Empire, the settlement began to stagnate when goblins blocked off its access to ore. The town was home to a number of dissidents to Emperor Monopoly's rule; Doctor Curtin, Jang, and Sharra, and protected by a coterie of guards led by Captain Zonan. When Tolumvire and his companions arrived, they slew the goblins, re-opening the mines. This granted access to Dawnstone, a red ore that was used to create armor and fortifications. With the assent of Curtin and Zonan, Tolumvire announced the secession of the town from the broader Final Empire, naming it Arendur. Now independently wealthy and free, Arendur attracted a wave of merchants, outcasts, rebels, pilgrims, and anyone determined to make a new life. The city grew and prospered, and fought off numerous hostile armies. Arendur reached its zenith five years after its founding, shortly before the Arendur-Ragnarok War, having been transformed into a floating city with a system of portals, and spread its influence through allies, conquests, and settlements. The city of Arendur was destroyed in the Arendur-Ragnarok War, although the nation would live on for two more years as a vassal state to Ragnarok, in its new capital of Oranor. Arendur would die a slow death, its settlements becoming more and more distant from the capital, and its culture stagnating under what increasingly became a military dictatorship. Several settlements would be destroyed by dragon attacks, and others became irrevocably cut off due to distance and lack of common cause. Oranor would be sacked during the Demon Wars by Xiloxi Drutreu's army, leaving the nation in shambles. Its death blow would be dealt by Tolumvire of Arendur himself, who in a fit of madness regarding the impending arrival of O'Rangus, ordered Lord Perduke to crush the city between its mountains. It is estimated that only one in every five citizens of Arendur survived, all of whom were absent from Oranor, and most of whom had abandoned their nation long ago. Description The City of Arendur is ruled by an elite portion of society known as the “rich and popular”, formed of scholars and teachers, who act as the brains of the city. Above them is a council, the Arendurian Council, that rotates among elected citizens.The market district of Arendur is where all trade and buying takes place. Many merchants live in this area, however, it is considered a mark of low status to do so. Many items from the future are still kept here, such as a small number of newly smithed firearms. Tolumvire's rise to power - a cautionary tale It was said that power was shared roughly equally between the mages of the Illuminated, the citizen's council (and the army, which did their bidding), and the industrialist robber barons. The industrialists were the most powerful, but were hampered by their disunity. The citizen's council had the might of the army at their beck and call, but individual members were rotated out of their positions, leaving none of them with a chance to establish a permanent power base. The mages, while the least numerous, the least powerful, and the least respected branch, provided vital functions for the city and were firmly united under their leader, Tolumvire. This would change. Tolumvire began his career as a member of the rebellion against the Final Empire, and the head of a mage cabal known as the Illuminated. He was amongst the rebels who liberated Arendur, and was called upon to write its constitution. At first, he paid heed to republican values, putting power in the hands of the council and guaranteeing rights to the citizens. Yet his own bottomless hunger for power meant that this situation did not satisfy him for long. A talented demagogue, Tolumvire was revered by the Arendurian people for his knowledge and arcane skill, and was bestowed with epithets such as "patron" and "leader." Tolumvire gave frequent rallies, in which he would deliver speeches and answer questions to reporters. In his addresses, he would stress human supremacy and Arendurian exceptionalism, telling his listeners that they belonged to uniquely virtuous and enlightened country populated by intrepid pioneers, whose duty it was to civilize the other nations of the world. Tolumvire pushed for what he termed the "Great Crusade," a plan to send Arendurian soldiers, mages, and diplomats around the globe with the ultimate aim of world domination. After marshaling public support for the crusade, Tolumvire wrote an amendment to Arendur's constitution, creating an institution known as the War Council, which would replace the Citizen's Council. Members of the War Council were prominent mages and soldiers, chosen by Tolumvire, and they would be headed by Curtin - the orc doctor who reported to Tolumvire himself. Curtin would hold the title of Warmaster, giving him the loose power to marshal any resources necessary for the war effort, effectively making him the generalissimo of Arendur. When Tolumvire barged into a council session to bring the councilors the War Council Edict, the outraged assemblymen rejected it. The enraged Grand Master of the Illuminated would let his mask slip, and threaten them with death, prompting them to to rise turn their backs on him. Despite their principled stance, the War Council Edict would be accepted by the people of Arendur, initiating the Great Crusade. Though Tolumvire himself was still effectively only a member of the council, he more or less held the reigns of power. Warmaster Curtin took direction from him, and the army, which recognized the political reality, accepted his orders. Moreover, Tolumvire had links to industry and organized crime, both of which had a profit motive to start a war, and were willing to bankroll his initiatives. Tolumvire's rhetoric began to grow harsher and harsher as he urged the Arendurians to embrace a vision of total war in which every possible atrocity and sacrifice would be justified by the utopia that they would build. He stirred up hate against against Arendur's neighbors, castigating the paladins and priests of Ragnarok as having betraying the human race by turning to the service of the gods, and reminding the Arendurians of their past grievances with other races. Most notably, he publicly tore up a peace treaty between citizen's council and the wood elves, declaring them fit for extermination. When the outraged wood elf ambassador declared that they had signed the treaty with the citizen's council itself, Tolumvire coldly replied that they had signed no treaty with him. By the time of Arendur's defeat in the Arendur-Ragnarok War, Tolumvire was so universally recognized as Arendur's leader that his voluntary exile was enough to appease King Bolgar of Ragnarok. Upon his return two years later, Tolumvire knew that the country was torn between those who were nostalgic for the days of his rule and those who regretting serving and wished to move on. He abandoned the pretense of democratic institutions, and accused the Arendurians of factionalism, charging them with betraying their own national interests and serving their own self-interest. Tolumvire married a member of the old royalty, Princess Jang, whose father was on life support in the laboratory of the former Warmaster, Curtin. Tolumvire demanded that Jang, standing in her father's stead, sign his signature on documents declaring his intent to abdicate his position as the head of his house. Tolumvire declared himself the Emperor of Arendur, and established the Ministry, a council of civil servants who served as his advisers and headed departments in the governments. Their sole purpose was to dilute the power of the citizen's council, which still existed, but who Emperor Tolumvire was determined to refashion into a rubber stamp. By this time, the new Arendurian monarch was increasingly relying on the army, which he staffed with organized crime figures of dubious loyalty. As a final gesture of his unquestioned authority, Tolumvire ordered the army to arrest every one of his minsters in spurious charges. After threatening them all with death sentences, he went on to exonerate them all. The message was clear - his authority was absolute, and death would be meted out to anyone who defied him. Government Royalty * Emperor/Empress of Arendur: The Emperor/Empress of Arendur will serve as the sovereign leader of the nation, and the source of executive authority. Should the offices of Emperor and Empress be held by a married couple, the Emperor shall have precedence. Historically, the position was occupied by Emperor Tolumvire and Empress Jang. * Prince/Princess of Arendur: The Prince/Princess of Arendur refers to any child of the Emperor of Arendur, and will automatically be under consideration for succession should the Emperor die. The Prince/Princess is considered equal in rank to a Minister in peacetime, or a General in war. Historically, the position was occupied by Prince Ramander and Princess Toranna. Ministers * Governor of the Capital: The Governor of the Capital will serve as the administrator for the capital city, the second-in-command to the Emperor of Arendur, and the ranking member of the Ministry. Historically, the position was occupied by Doctor Curtin. * High Priest of Hermod (Post-Empire): Following Arendur's surrendur, the High Priest of Hermod will serve as the representative of the Church of Hermod, as well as the representative of King Bolgar. In addition, High Priest will command all local priests, as well as any church troops. Historically, the position was occupied by Erebus. * Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs will act as the city’s chief ambassador, meeting with foreign dignitaries when the Emperor and Empress are unavailable. In addition, the Minister will direct the operations of ambassadors and translators. Historically, the position was occupied by Lord Alpha. * Minister of War: The Minister of War will command the army from the capital, formulating grand strategy and organizing logistics. It is the Minister who will formulate overall directives, organize troops, and choose officers. Historically, the position was occupied by Lord Dubstep. * Minister of Industry and Commerce: The Minister of Industry and Commerce will oversee relations between government and business, regulate trade, manage the treasury, and determine government spending. Historically, the position was occupied by Isaac Icarus. * Minister of Research and Science: The Minister of Research and Science will oversee research projects, develop new technology, and allocate funding. It is the Minister who will oversee the education of the city’s youth. Historically, the position was occupied by Jotunheim. * Minister of Law: The Minister of Law will serve as the judge in criminal and civil cases, and preside on any legal discussion by the Citizen’s Council. In addition, the Minister may veto a law passed by the Council. Historically, the position was occupied by Forester. Citizen's Council A six to three majority required for all decisions. Nine citizens are drawn at random, excluding those with a criminal record or a mental illness. They will serve for a year. A portion of the day will be reserved for any citizen to petition the Council. Both citizens and members of the council may propose new legislation, amendments to existing legislation, or the repeal of laws already on the books. The Citizen's Council has nine positions, drawn by lot. Each position represents the broad interest of the citizenry regarding specific issues, not an expectation that the office-holder has any expertise in the field. * Treasurer: Oversight over the banking industry, as well as trade, both national and international. * Labor Representative: Representative of the interests of the working class and the common laborer. * Military Liaison: Oversight over the military; has access to certain classified documents. * Medical Administrator: Public health and safety official. * Agricultural Commissioner: Oversight over agricultural and farming practices. * Education Official: Ensures universal education, oversees the National Service Registry. * City Planner: Oversight over construction and architectural projects in general. * Chief Legislator: Oversees the creation and implementation of various statues and ordinances. * Head of Cultural Affairs: Oversees artistic and cultural projects, has limited oversight over the press. Aristocracy The aristocracy is less an institution and more a re-affirmation of certain rights and privileges held by pre-Arendurian nobility. * The Lords: Successors to the Lords of the Final Empire, the rank is held for life baring action taken by the Emperor of Arendur. The maximum number of Lords is capped at thirteen, and the rank is expected to be held by a former adventurer. At wartime, a Lord is considered to have the rank of Commander, and in peacetime, a Lord is immune to criminal prosecution save by the Emperor of Arendur. Historically, the rank was held by Perduke, Alpha, Ravenfreak, Master Max, Fazo, Rainbore/Earthbore, Frazon, Ale, Bazzel, Dubstep, Paralance, Nylock, and Thorren. * The Suite of Hearts: A noble house with a tradition of arcane research. Its members hold their ranks for life, barring action taken by the Emperor of Arendur. Its members are not obligated to be members of the Illuminated. * The Suite of Spades: A noble house with a tradition of necromancy. Its members hold their ranks for life, barring action taken by the Emperor of Arendur. Its members are immune to the ban on the practice of necromancy, and are not obligated to be members of the Illuminated. * The Suite of Clubs: A noble house with a tradition of military service. Its members hold their ranks for life, barring action taken by the Emperor of Arendur. Its members are considered to have the rank of Captain during wartime, with the permission of the General of the Arendurian Army or the Emperor of Arendur. * The Suite of Diamonds: A noble house with a tradition of assassination practices. Its members hold their ranks for life, barring action taken by the Emperor of Arendur. Its members are immune to criminal prosecution for murder save by the Emperor of Arendur. Military * Knight of Arendur: The Knight of Arendur will serve as the bodyguard and personal assistant of the Emperor of Arendur. They will not be required to take orders from anyone but the Emperor of Arendur. The Knight has the right to sit in on Ministry meetings. Historically, the position was held by Lord Nylock (until his exile), and Faldor. * Warmaster: A temporary position established during the Great Crusade and continued into the Arendur-Ragnarok War, the Warmaster was considered the commander-in-chief of the Arendurian armed forces, and had the authority to commander civilian constitutions, up to and including the Citizen's Council. The Warmaster has the right to sit in on Ministry meetings. Historically, the position was held by Doctor Curtin (until his capture at the hands of Ragnarok), and unofficially by Tolumvire for the remainder of the war. The position was discarded after the Arendur-Ragnarok War, due to most of its powers being given to the Emperor of Arendur. * General of the Arendurian Army: The ranking officer of the Arendurian Army and highest-ranking commissioned military rank, subordinate only to the Minister of War. The General has the right to sit in on ministry meetings. Historically held by Farcraft (until his death), Lord Paralance (until his defection), Bron Ironstout (until his dismissal), Zadira (until his desertion), Lord Nylock (until his exile), and Camron Marz (until his death). * Commander of Zactar Intelligence: The Commander of Zactar Intelligence will serve as the leader of a secret organization that influences events from the shadows. The exact nature and composition of this organization shall only ever be known to its Commander, while existence of the organization shall be known to the Emperor of Arendur, the Governor of Oranor, and all individuals will the rank of Minister. Historically, the rank was held by Lord Bazzel (until his exile), and the Doppelganger (until his death). * First Captain: The commanding officer of the First Company of the Arendurian Army; a prestigious military unit which served as General Farcraft's personal company during Jotunheim's Rebellion. The First Captain was equivalent in rank to a Commander, and his company was not part of any Legion. * Commander: The commanding officer of a Legion, appointed by the Minister of War. The rank was largely the product of wishful thinking, as the Arendurian Army never reached the size necessary to necessitate Legions. * Captain: The commanding officer of a Company, elected by their men. Constitution Background The formal Constitution of the Republic of Arendur (later renamed the Constitution of the Empire of Arendur) was written by Tolumvire, and ratified by the Citizen's Council. Written five years after the founding of the nation, it was adapted from pre-existing customs and ordinances, and edited twice. The first time was upon Tolumvire's return from exile and Arendur's transformation into an Empire, with most changes being instituted for the purposes of subordinating democratic and military institutions to a professional class of civil servants. The second and final alteration, written after Arendur's full surrender to Ragnarok, would be fairly minor, and cover matters relating to the loss of national sovereignty. Citizen’s Council A six to three majority required for all decisions. Nine citizens are drawn at random, excluding those with a criminal record or a mental illness. They will serve for a year. A portion of the day will be reserved for any citizen to petition the Council. Both citizens and members of the council may propose new legislation, amendments to existing legislation, or the repeal of laws already on the books. National Service It is law that every citizen of Arendur between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five must serve the government in some capacity. The national academy will determine what branch of service each of its graduates should enter. If someone feels that they have been misjudged, they may bring their case to the Minister of Law, who will determine whether the Council misjudged them. The Minister’s decision will be final. Forms of service are listed below. * Military: Youth of strength and courage will be drafted into one of the branches of the military. * Mage Academy: Youth of intelligence will be selected for magical training at the Academy. * Church of Hermod: Youth with a pious heart will be appointed for training within the priesthood of Hermod. * Government: Youth of loyalty and dedication will be chosen to serve in government as assistants and secretaries of various kinds. * Apprenticeship: Youth with a particular technical skill will be apprenticed to a tradesman or craftsman to hone their skill. * Other: The academy may determine another path for a youth, with the permission of the Minister of Law. Criminal Law The accused is innocent until proven guilty. The Arendurian Guard has the right to carry out an arrest, search, or questioning of any citizen. The Minister of Law serves as the judge, and the Citizen’s Council serves as the jury. If possible, a court-sanctioned mage with powers of mind reading will be employed. In cases of a backlog of cases or an unclear verdict, an individual can be held up to a year, after which they must be set free on parole. Minimum Sentencing * Murder/Treason/War Crimes: Confiscation of worldly wealth; imprisonment for life with hard labor. * Assault/Battery: Fine of 33% of worldly wealth, imprisonment with five years with hard labor. * Theft: Fine of twice the amount stolen of worldly wealth; one day of prison for every gold piece they are found short. * Arson: Fine of twice the amount of the property damage, and consignment to the work crew that rebuilds the damage. One week of prison for every gold piece they are found short. If someone is killed, the crime is treated as murder. * Rape: Castration and imprisonment for ten years with hard labor. * Blackmail: Fine of 33% of worldly wealth, imprisonment for one year. * Embezzlement: Fine of thrice the amount stolen of worldly wealth; one day of prison for every gold piece they are found short. * Defying an Officer of the Law: Fine of 10% of worldly wealth. * Resisting Arrest/Fraud: Fine of 50% of worldly wealth. * Bearing False Witness: Same punishment as the crime alleged. Crimes Against the Natural Order See below; performing any of the following acts without the express permission of the Citizen’s Council is stripped all rights. * Necromancy: Animating the spirits or corpses of the dead. * Mind-Affecting Magic: Employing magic to alter thought, emotion, or will. * Chronomancy: Traveling in or altering the flow of time. * Summoning Planar Creatures: Summoning or binding any creature from beyond the Prime Material Plane. * Vestige Binding: Binding any creature categorized as a vestige in return for magical power. * Warlock Pacts: Entering into any form of pact in return for magical power. * Alienism: Consorting with and employing the magic of entities of the Far Realm. Rights * Freedom of Speech * Freedom of the Press * Health Care * Education * Right to Petition * Freedom from the Draft * Right to a Trial * Equal Protection under the Law Leaders (chronological) * Doctor Curtin (as Warmaster) * Camron Marz (as head of the War Council) * Tolumvire (as Emperor) Citizen's Council (Arendur-Ragnarok War) * Garian Uritoris * Gwydson Pemar * Shordight * Athard * Robbar * Arinn * Zio Cos * D'Avrannis * Ottandri Doctrines It was customary for each leader of Arendur to outline a foreign policy doctrine, an informal manifesto declaring their vision for the world The Curtin Doctrine An accordance with the great danger early Arendur faced, Doctor Curtin believed in pragmatic self-interest and a defensive military policy. The Arendurian Army served to defend the country's borders and no farther, and any alliances were temporary and rooted in short-term interest. Ideologically, Arendur was a rebel town, a friend to anyone who supported the overthrow of the Final Empire. The Marz Doctrine Written after Arendur's defeat at the hands of Ragnarok, the doctrine of Camron Marz sought methods for gradual and inconspicuous expansion. Marz believed that the nation would stagnate if it existed in one city, but at the time time deemed military conquest to be impossible and undesirable. Settlers and explorers were well-funded and encouraged to build towns and farmsteads of their own, and to enter into trade with their neighbors. A network was established, but with it, the seeds of Arendur's conflicts with its neighbors, especially the wood elves, who were displaced by enterprising colonialists. The Tolumvire Doctrine Though properly formulated when Tolumvire was a private citizen during the Great Crusade, the beliefs of Tolumvire were cemented during his imperial reign. Unapologetically rooted in a plan for world domination and Arendurian exceptionalism, the doctrine marked a complete reversal from Curtin's pragmatic national self-preservation. Tolumvire outlined a vision in which Arendur was the preeminent nation in the world, with a manifest destiny to bring other nations to heel through diplomacy and conquest. Gods Though individuals in Arendur worshipped the gods of their homeland, the society at large scorned religion. At times, honor was paid to the god Aoskar, who built the city's portals, but his worship never fully caught on. Their representative god on the Holy Council is Tolumvire. Category:Countries Category:Shield Campaign